Sonamy Story
by Stealthwolf16
Summary: Sonic breaks a few things... But he might be able to fix more than just that. Originally a one shot, but I wanted to extend. Sonic Boom Universe. Sonamy
1. Chapter 1

This is about Sonamy, and I made it because I was looking for a good fanfic about them a while ago. Not to say that people are bad at writing fanfic.  
I just wanted to give it a go since I thought I could contribute to the awesome list.

And so we begin.

Chapter 1: The Broken Tech

Sonic the hedgehog is a fast type of guy. All about being on the move, and caring about his friends. Sometimes though, he can get a little too careless.

He was on his run back to his shack near the beach. He had taken his out door dash and was in the mood for something to drink. He ran in, swiped for a cup, and got some water from the sink.

He always made sure he got a little tired so that his blood pumped. Being still was one of his difficulties.

He took a drink and let a refreshed breath go out.

"Ahh, that's nice"

He drank the rest, and began refilling the cup.

"Wonder what Tails is doing. Might as well look" he said once the cup was filled.

He ran towards his friend's shop and stopped inside to see that Tails wasn't around. "Probably busy or something"

He looked towards the things he had on a table, and didn't care much for what he saw. Most of the tech was too complicated for him.

He did see some things that looked somewhat cool, so he set the cup down and picked up a couple of the gadgets and tampered with them.

The blue blur always admired how smart his pal was, but never understood why his most proudest creations, mostly looked weird and complicated.

"If he would just maybe put this sharp thingy here, it might look like a-"

When Sonic put the two items together, it caused a small explosion and they caught on fire.

He yelped and threw them on the floor. The sharp object was in there so he didn't want to stomp it out. He grabbed his water and poured it over the fire.

A sizzling sound and smoke came, but the fire was out.

"Great. Now I broke something"

"What! Why?"

Tails was at the door, and wasn't there for long. He jogged over to the mess and crouched to see the pile.

"Oh... I was almost done with them. At least they're still in tact. But they're burned and wet. At the same time ironically" said Tails

Sonic frowned a bit. Had he just waited a little, he would've known what Tails was working on.

He could remember plenty of times where he broke something accidentally, and now it dawned to him that Tails would always just fix the thing on his own. He was a guy of impulse as well.

So he went with it.

"Don't worry Tails. I'll fix it" he said as he picked up the pile.

"It's fine Sonic. I'll be able to make new ones later" Tails said with a smirk

"No no, I'll take care of it. You just do other cool stuff while I figure this out"

He said before dashing out. Leaving a Tails sighing over the issue.

Sonic made his way to the jungle. Once he found a large rock that could be used as a surface, he jumped onto it and began cleaning up the tech.

Once the two items were separated and cleaned, he just stared at them.

"Oh yeah. I don't even know what these do. How am I supposed to fix something if I don't know what it is?"

He looked at one, which looked like a hand sized battery. But it didn't have the dots or things at the end, and had a hole on the side.

The other was a thin metal tube that had a sharp end.

"Hm... I'm going to need more heads to brainstorm" he said as he picked up the items. He frowned at the items for a moment, but then nodded to himself before dashing away.

(...)

"Is that a knife? Do you know how dangerous it is to carry stuff like that?"

Sonic sighed. He lowered the gadgets down and looked at them.

"No Knuckles, this isn't a knife"

He lifted the sharp one up next to his head and waved it a little.

"This stuff is Tail's, and I'm trying to fix them. Does one of them look like anything to you other than a knife?"

Knuckles looked them over and scratched his head. "If you put the sharp one inside the hole to the other, would it look kind of like a-"

"No. I tried and that's how they exploded"

"Then I'm out of ideas" said Knuckles

Sonic nodded and dashed away to the next person he thought could help.

(...)

"And you sure that one of'em isn a bomb?"

Sonic slightly smiled nervously because truthfully, one of them might actually be an explosive. Luckily, they were nonfunctional.

"I can promise you that they won't blow up Sticks"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me. They're broken right now" said Sonic

Sticks held one of them in her hands and flipped it around a bit. She then took the other and looked over the sharp end.

"Hm... These two things are kinda different from each otha. One looks harmless and the other looks lethal...

I can't tell honestly"

Sonic held his hands out and Sticks gave them back. "Thanks anyways, that might help"

He took the items and dashed out the door. Sticks leaned to the side and crossed her arms.

"But if ya stuck one of them in the otha... Then... Hmm..."

(...)

Sonic spent a long while, trying to find something that would give him a lead to fix the gadgets. To his dismay, nobody could figure out what exactly the things could do. They mostly gave him shrugs or thoughts.

Sonic had checked up on the whole town, and was left with the one person that he hadn't asked yet. He avoided her on this occasion because... Well...

He knew what her reaction would initially be when he asked for help.

"Why would you break a couple of his things? Can't you be a little more thoughtful for other people's possessions?" Amy asked

Sonic stood at her door, nervous yet smiling at her.

"I know I know. But can you help me out cuz you're the last person I can ask"

She had known him for a long time, and knew when he was trying to do. Something that he wasn't good at. Tech was something nearly completely foreign to him.

Amy sighed "Sure. Put it on the table, I'll go get something ready" she said as she let him in.

Sonic sat on one of the couches as he stared intently at the gadgets. Amy came around with a stack of chilli dogs and some lemonade. She was able to notice Sonic's behavior.

She set down the tray and made her way to the other couch across. Once she sat, Amy was surprised to see that he didn't notice the scent from the food next to him.

He was much too focused on the task at hand, and so she looked over the two items.

After a moment, Amy spoke up.

"If... You put the sharp one inside the hole to the block one, wouldn't it look like a-"

"Yeah. Me, Knuckles, and Sticks-"

"Knuckles, Sticks, and I, Sonic"

Sonic smiled as he rephrased his sentence.

"Knuckles, Sticks, and I, Sonic, thought that aswell. But that's how they broke"

She leaned back into the couch and crossed her arms as she thought.

"Hm..." she hummed as she stared at them

Sonic was on the edge of the couch, trying to look over every detail to find a hint of what was the purpose in these things.

Amy couldn't think of anything that could be what the tech was, and reached over the table to grab a chilli dog. Sonic noticed her movement and actually saw the plate of food. She saw him reach for one, but his hand stopped midway. She looked directly at his face and saw a smidge of regret. She nearly asked him what was wrong, but the blue hedgehog quickly grabbed a glass, and drank some of the lemonade.

She decided to leave that for later. But now she was supposed to be helping with this problem.

"Why don't you go for a run Sonic?"

He looked up to her with a confused face. "How would that help?"

"You need to take a breather so that your mind can get more ideas. Right now your not thinking outside the box"

Sonic crossed his fingers and placed his chin on his two thumbs.

"Thanks Amy. But I got to figure this out before I do anything else"

He continued to study the items and Amy knew that he was probably filled with something, maybe guilt.

Whatever it was, it was getting to him.

He needed to get this off his mind for a while or else he'll stress over something so simple.

He could easily just go to Tails, but he took it upon himself to solve this problem.

"Sonic"

He looked up to her, his eyes focused.

Silence followed. And Amy could feel his determination.

"Are you sure you need to do it this way?" she asked

Sonic looked down, thinking about his actions for a moment. He didn't look her in the eye, but he nodded before staring back at the gadgets.

She didn't sigh or get irritated. She simply made her way over to his side, and laid back into the couch.

Sonic didn't mind, and Amy looked over to the window. It was getting dark, and he was still on this. Had it been a different occasion, she might actually be content with how things were.

She took a breath and looked up to the ceiling, her tone very plain.

"Ok"

(...)

It was night. Amy was concerned of course. It seemed like her house was Sonic's base of operations until he was able to figure out what those things did.

She felt the need to go tell Tails about this, but at the same time didn't want to go against Sonic's will. Not that he had that much power over her, but there was something that was on his mind now other than fixing some tech.

And she was going to try and help.

She stood outside, contemplating how she should approach him about this. If things got out of hand, well...

She didn't know quite what to expect from a guy who was rarely like this.

She walked past the door and into her home to see Sonic lying on the couch completely, with the block looking one in his hands. He tossed it up and inspected it every time it came down, trying to catch a detail that was new.

"Sonic. Can we talk?"

Sonic paused with the block in his hand. He looked at it for a moment longer.

"Sure, I don't mind" he said with a slightly positive tone.

He sat up and made space for her on the large couch. She took the seat offered to her and looked down at her shoes. He stared down aswell.

The light shined on both of them. In the room it was dead silent with neither of them doing anything. This was new.

"Have you made any progress?"

"Not really. This is really complicated"

"Did you toss the sharp one around to"

"No. I just looked at it"

"You didn't eat any of the chilli dogs"

"I'm busy fixing this stuff. Can't have crumbs on them"

"You haven't gone for a run in a while"

"I can run later. I got my hands full"

"How long are you going to try and fix them?"

"Until they are fixed"

"..."

"You need to stop" she said

Sonic expected that of her. She was always like that. Always being considerate of her friends. He had prepared himself.

He leaned back against the couch and placed his hands behind his head. He smirked and spoke.

"Don't worry Amy. I'm sure if I keep at it-"

"Sonic don't try and play this off" Amy cut in, putting her hand on the couch and leaning toward him.

It was quiet. Both of them were steeling themselves. Not wanting to give up on what they saw was right.

Sonic's trademark smirk slowly faded. His arms were still raised, but his eyes began to show even more signs of over exertion, and he smiled slightly.

"Yeah. What was I thinking...? Nothing gets past someone as great as you"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere either. Even if you can use it genuinely"

"Oh come on Amy. I'm just trying to do this nice thing. Can't you stop being so tense?"

Amy frowned and looked over Sonic.

"We both know that you're the one more tense here"

"Really now? I feel perfectly fine"

"Sonic-"

"You know what?" he stood up and picked up the tech from the table.

"Sonic please listen"

He looked over to her, holding the things in his hands. His face was mostly plain.

"What is this really about? What are you trying to do?"

Sonic's eyes flickered, and she knew she had something. He looked to the tech once more.

"You're so good at figuring out new stuff. But it looks like you were able to figure me out before the tech... Just my luck"

Amy looked over his standing posture. It didn't show much, but he was tired physically aswell.

"I... You're right. This has gotten bigger than just fixing stuff" he said

Amy watched as Sonic put down the tech, but he didn't take off his hands off them.

"I mean... Fixing these things... Is what I'm going to do still. But my... Reasoning... is different..."

After he said that, he plumped down and leaned on the couch. He looked to his lap, his hands folded.

"Why then"

He looked to her, not knowing how he could explain it. He felt too tired, and it was bigger than what could be put in a few words.

He looked back at his hands, observing how they intertwined with each other.

He closed his eyes, and took a loud breath. Then he loudly let it out. And then opened his eyes once more.

"You know how me and Tails have always been so close. And you know how much we care for each other..."

He took his hands apart and laid them on either side of himself. He looked up to the ceiling. Or at least, he would have. His left hand happened to tap Amy's right one that was still there.

Amy immediately withdrew, and looked to Sonic.

"Sorry" said Amy lightly. She didn't want him to think that she was making a move on him, or to have him stop talking about this.

Sonic smirked slightly, and this time let his hands rest and looked to the ceiling.

"Am I really that pooped out that YOU had better reaction time than me?"

Amy was shocked for a second, but smiled and leaned to the couch. Letting her sights to stare at the ceiling as well.

"Don't worry, 'Fastest Thing Alive.' I won't take your precious little title"

"Thanks. I need that. It's kind of my thing"

She closed her eyes and felt the silence. It was much better than it was a few moments ago. He looked over to her for a moment. She was grown up.

He never though that she would be someone that he would share this type of business with.

She had grown up. And showed her maturity better than the rest of them.

He smirked and looked back up with her.

More silence followed. But Amy wasn't done with him yet.

"So..." she said

"So..." he said

"...you two... Are like brothers. So why"

"Because... I..." he let out a slightly rough breath of irritation as he scratched his head.

"I... Want to help... Because..."

"I... Feel this need to pitch in... Because..."

He placed his hand back down, and this time it was the one away from her.

"I thought that I should do this... Because..."

"I started this with a split second decision... But now I'm going to fix his stuff... Because... Because..."

He scrunched his eyes closed and lifted his chin up. His mouth open slightly and his mind tried to convey what was going inside.

"I... Because..."

"BECAUSE WHAT?" Amy stressed loudly

"BECAUSE HE'S MY BROTHER"

Sonic opened his eyes, widened and surprised at his reason.

"Because... He's my brother..."

He said, looking down, huffing. It seemed like he had been running his absolute hardest, and was out of energy.

Amy was surprised. It seemed so complicated to him. But...

"THAT'S YOUR REASON?!" Amy exclaimed

Sonic grinned while looking ahead. "Yeah. That's it"

She groaned while arching her back. "Can you at least go into more depth?"

He smiled at her form, and leaned more into the couch as she repositioned herself.

He looked to the window and saw how dark it was. He should be home. He might have been sleeping had he not went through this.

He might as well give her an explanation.

"Tails isn't just a friend. We may treat ourselves like 'brothers' brothers, but I feel like we are really the same blood.  
He's always there, covering my back. He's my brother. And... I noticed something about us"

He was still staring out the window; Amy saw only the back of his head. But his voice sounded as normal as ever.

"I'm always breaking something. And he's always making something, or fixing what I broke. I knew if I was the brains, I would never mind if my bro kept trashing my things. I know that we got each other, no matter the problem"

"So why put yourself through the trouble of this?" Amy asked softly

He stood up. He began walking to the window, and crossed his arms while facing it. Amy scooted to the edge of the couch and watched him.

"The breaking thing has happened for years now. I knew that I wasn't going to figure this out from the start"

"What?"

"I made a decision though when I saw that this wasn't going to work. I wouldn't ask him to fix them, no matter what. I was going to do this, even if it was impossible. Because..."

Amy realized what went in his mind when he was trying to figure out what his reason was.

He was aware of his limits. He knew that this was not going to happen. But he ignored the facts that were in his way. Not because he was stubborn, or trying to be of help in somewhere he would be of little use.

He put time and effort into finding out what those things did because...

Amy saw the reflection of Sonic on the window. He was smiling a great smile. One that was real, that was his. She stood up and walked over to him silently. He was still arm crossed, and staring into the night sky.

When she stood nearly next to him, she stopped. And saw his eyes giving off a hint of tears.

"We're brothers. And that's the sort of thing brothers do for each other" he blinked away the dampness and looked over to her.

She leaned to the side with a hand on her hip. Trying to not break at how sincere he was being.

"Idiot" she chuckled while smiling

(...)

AN. I was going to make this about only Sonic and Amy, but I figured some things out as I wrote this.

Firstly, I noticed that Sonic's personality wouldn't just suddenly have a change of heart and want to have a romantic relationship with Amy. That's how I see him and his mindset, sorry if you think differently.

Same could be said about Amy. Not to say that she's not interested, but she's pretty much fine being a good friend. I'm aiming for both of them giving the more 'Loving' relationship a good chance.

And secondly, I had unintentionally included Tails into the mix. I couldn't bring myself to jump over Tails and right into the Sonamy bit. I saw this as a chance to bring the hedgehogs together while still focusing on the important relationship that Tails and Sonic have.

So there you have it. I've been pretty busy, but I'll try and make sure this fanfic keeps afloat. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

This is about Sonamy, and I made it because I was looking for a good fanfic about them a while ago. Not to say that people are bad at writing fanfic.

I just wanted to give it a go since I thought I could contribute to the awesome list.

Chapter 2 – Change

Sonic was practicing hand to hand combat with Knuckles on the beach. They hadn't fought each other in a while, and decided it would be a good exercise.

Sonic would try and go in for some hits, but Knuckles was exceptionally good at guarding and would get so close to making contact with Sonic. But because he was the fastest thing alive, Sonic was able to withdraw before Knuckles could land anything.

They were both tired out, and at this point they weren't concerned about the fight, but who could at least land a single hit. It had been a while since they started and Tails decided that he would work under a tree as they practiced their moves. He had made a station with a lot of room to walk on so that he wouldn't get sand or dirt near his equipment. The mat was also designed by him.

After another drawback by Sonic, Knuckles slammed his fists into the sand.

"That time I was sure I had you! Why do you keep dodging like that?"

Sonic panted and was on one knee as he looked up to Knuckles.

"Don't know. Just instinct I guess"

To be frank, Sonic knew that Knuckles had grown much more in combat, and if he got hit by even one of those swings, he wasn't going to recover quickly from it. But at this rate, Sonic was going to run out of stamina before Knuckles would.

Knuckles was mostly being stationary, having Sonic do all the moving and dodging.

'When did he get so well at this…?' Thought Sonic

They were both stubborn, and didn't want to leave this unsettled. But there was such a thing as breaks right?

"Guys! I brought some food!" called Amy

She had made Tails's mat as a means to lay out the food that she had prepared. When she saw that they were fighting earlier, she knew only food would have them stop.

Of course she had thought about getting a few MehBurgers, but she figured that her cooking was more desirable.

"Yeah Sonic, you look like you could use some… uh"

Knuckles frowned at the ground.

"What does food give you? It starts with C I think"

"That would be calories!" said Tails from afar while crouching.

"Yeah! Those calamities"

Sonic hadn't eaten anything all day. He was just about to take a break from his morning run when he was challenged by Knuckles.

The thought of food sounded great, but he didn't want to give up the match just yet.

"How about one more hit and we take a lunch break?" asked Sonic

Knuckles smirked and nodded. He was confident that he could block anything Sonic could throw at him this late in the match.

Sonic circulated around Knuckles at a normal pace, and began gaining speed as he ran. Knuckles just listened to the sound of Sonic's feet as it went round and round, he didn't need to use his eyes.

Soon though, the speed at which Sonic was running was nearly everywhere to Knuckles. He had no idea when or where Sonic was going to strike, which was when he decided that he needed to change his position.

Knuckles dug into the sand and slowly made his way underground until he was sure he had made some distance. He sprung out of the sand and saw that Sonic was still running in the circle.

But the second Knuckles took a step; Sonic spun into a ball and began making a spindash. Knuckles thought quickly, he didn't have much time before that attack would be finished loading. He decided he would have to rely on his guard and take it head on. As long as he could keep an eye on it, he would be fine.

Sonic's spindash was reaching good speeds, and so he let it rip. The red echidna was surprised to see that Sonic dashed right into the hole he had made to escape. And that was when it hit him. Sonic was using his underground tunnel to reach him.

But he was too late to move, Sonic was able to land the spindash onto Knuckles, sending him flying. Sonic was tired out by all of this, and popped out of his spindash right after landing it and fell onto the ground, panting.

Sonic slowly got up and looked at his whereabouts. He felt like he just took a nap, but it seemed like he had just took a breather for a second. Knuckles was on his belly groaning, while the other two off the side seemed to be doing fine.

He sighed and picked himself up. "That was fun. I gotta step up my game"

(…)

Sonic had meant it as a joke when he said it. He wasn't the type to get serious and do something to benefit himself. Especially if it took a lot of effort. But that wouldn't stop a certain someone.

"You have to take this like a challenge! Where's your primal fighting spirit?" asked Sticks

"I donno. Lost it I guess" said Sonic

"C'mon. Let's just see how you do in a fight" said Sticks as she charged at him

Sonic dashed stepped away from her and just placed his hands on his hips. "Sure, lets see how you do"

"I'm doing this on your behalf ya'know!" said Sticks as she jumped forward and did a hand stand and proceeded to strike at Sonic with her feet in that form.

Sonic dodged effortlessly and went for a hit with his leg, but Sticks back flipped back onto her legs and caught his foot with her hands. She pulled it back and lurched forward, raising her knee to Sonic's gut.

Sonic used both his hands to grab her knee and block. "That was close"

"You're starting to see the picture" she said

Sonic was confused for a second, but he didn't have much time to think it over as Sticks head butted him on his forehead. She then swiped her leg under him and had him fall onto his back.

"We, the team, aren't supposed to be getting 'close' to beating you. You're the leader; you're supposed to be able to take us on"

"I don't know about that. I thought I was taking charge because nobody else wanted to" said Sonic as he lay on the ground, with one hand on his head

Sticks shook her head "You're the leader cuz we all want you to be. Nobody else brings us together like you do. But you have to be dependable to; else we don't look up to you much"

"Do I have to be? I think I'm pretty good at being there for other people"

"Of course you are. But we don't want a wimp giving the orders. We want a guy who is tough and ready. Which you aren't. You gotta train more, or at least get back into shape. You're losing it" she said. She looked around and sniffed the air.

"Guess beating you up ain't gonna fix this. But promise me that you'll think about it"

Sonic stood up and dusted off the dirt from his body. He looked up to Sticks and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll try"

"Good" said Sticks before running off into the jungle

Sonic sighed and looked for a tree to run up. There was one that would suit his needs pretty far off. Sonic ran at a slow pace, but gained speed as he ran faster and faster, and then ran straight up the tree target and high into the sky.

He spun around a bit until he could see the ground and saw that home wasn't that far away. He grinned as he looked to the side. The sun was just setting and things were just right. He had friends, an island, a nemesis, and food. He thought back to what Sticks was talking about, and thought more into it.

'I have been taking it pretty easy… haven't I?'

Sonic clenched his fists while looking at the tree that sprung him up. 'I think that…'

He spin dashed onto the starting curve of the tree and rolled his way back onto the ground. 'It's time for some change'

(…)

*Knock *Knock *Knock

"Hr?"

*Knock *Knock *Knock

"Oh… a person. Why would a person be at my-"

*Knock *Knock *Knock

"… Seems like I have a grumpy person at my-"

*Knock *Knock *Knock

"ALRIGHT, what is up with people?"

More knocking continued to echo as he made his way to the door. He scratched his hair as he pushed the button to open up to whoever it was that just had to see him.

"It's… you…"

"Look Eggman. I need something from you"

(…)

When sun rose, that was when Sonic usually rose up for the day to. But to his surprise, he was running hard while a very pleased Doctor Eggman watched from afar.

Sonic sighed as he looked up to the machine he was currently powering. "Just how much juice can this thing take?"

Eggman smirked as he drank a cup of lemonade that Orbot handed him. "Oh it can take quite a lot. Took me days to create a box that had so much capacity, and took me more days to make multiple boxes and have them connected with each other"

"Why would you make so much room and have no way to fill it up?"

"Well I was going to have Cubot run on there for eternity… but now things are different…"

"It hurts. Oh it hurts!" groaned Cubot

"How does it hurt you? You're not alive" asked Orbot

"I feel spiritually exhausted. Going in a direction, but not being able to move is truly heart breaking"

Sonic could feel himself getting bored by continuously running in the power making contraption. It was like he was a hamster in a wheel, endlessly making his way onward, and going nowhere.

"How much longer do I got?" asked Sonic as he huffed to the side

"Don't know. Could be a few more hours or so" said Eggman as he stretched and let out a sigh

Sonic groaned as he shook his head and continued running. When he said he would do anything for exchange, he had other things in mind. Maybe a few embarrassing chores, some evil doing, but not physical labor.

Still. He wasn't exactly complaining. If this was all he had to do to get what he wanted, the hand off seemed fair enough.

After some time later, the machine above Sonic began making a humming sound. Eggman was snoring, so he was out of commission. He jumped off the treadmill that was powering the contraption and it slowed to a stop without him. He walked over to Eggman and kicked his foot to wake him up.

"What? Didn't I tell you that I wanted some peace and quiet?"

"Egg head. I'm done with your machine"

He got up and inspected his creation, amazed that it was actually complete. "Well I'll be a hedgehog's uncle"

"God forbid"

"You said it not me. But you do appear to be right. It's full"

"I appear to be?" questioned Sonic

"If you're looking for a good job or whatever from me, you should look elsewhere. You did your part so I'll do mine. No terrorizing the village for a week" said Eggman, turning to Sonic with an open hand to the side.

The blue blur sighed. Good. Nothing would happen while he was gone.

"Later"

"Don't hurry back"

"Never would"

"Good"

(…)

"Alright. Let's see how good I do"

Sonic ran by trees as he clapped his hands together.

He focused on growing the amount of times his hands came to together while dodging trees without much trouble.

"Four…Five…Six" He continued counting while making his way through obstacles that he made up in his head. Like jumping on rocks above water to get across a river, or front flipping over a log. He wanted to exercise his mind and body at the same time to start off his week. He had made a plan, and he hoped that he would be able to complete it.

He was going to train as hard as he could while not relaxing to become better than ever. The problem with his plan was that he couldn't be at a weak state and fight Eggman's robots at the same time. Luckily, he just settled things with the doc before he began his intensive training. But it was only for a week, and he just gave his nemesis a whole lot of power to work with. So he had to be ready for anything when the week was up.

"Thirty-four…thirty-five…thirty-six" He would become a Sonic that would be ready for anything. And then he could kick back for a while before getting serious again. This would work. He knew it would. It had to. For his friends and for the village.

He passed by a large tree and decided that some reflexes could be tested. He back flipped hard and planted his feet on the trunk of the large tree. He then lurched forward onto the trunk of another tree and jumped off that while still counting.

"Fifty-nine…Sixty…Sixty-one" He jumped off tree after tree, clapping faster and faster trying to keep up with the speed at he was going. "Seventy-two, seventy-three, seventy-four!" he landed back onto ground and shook off the sweat that came onto his forehead. 'Now this is a work-out!'

He ran harder and made it out of the jungle and into the desert. He saw a high cliff and stopped running while still clapping. 'There's an idea'

(…)

Amy was out and about, trying to get some running in her day. She didn't plan these random sprints into the wild; she just did them when she got the urge. And Amy definitely wasn't planning on seeing Sonic climbing off the side of a cliff.

Backwards.

While clapping.

And counting audibly.

In the middle of the day.

Alone.

"What are you doing?" called Amy from below

Sonic's head snapped up and looked around. He then looked down and smirked. "Oh hey! Just mountain climbing"

"Oh…" Amy looked down for a second and then looked back to Sonic. "Why exactly?"

"Uh… I think to exercise"

"Pretty weird way to exercise"

"Just trying to get some blood pumping" Sonic hopped from one ledge to a higher one and lost his footing for a second. "Whoa" He grabbed the side of the wall he was against and pulled himself back up. He took a gasp of air and then resumed immediately to his clapping and counting.

Amy sighed, thinking to herself how she was never going to understand this guy.

She jogged to the side for a while until she was able to see a trail that probably led to the cliff that Sonic was climbing to. She crossed her arms and looked to the far off blue hedgehog and the trail. She thought about meeting him at the top, but then remembered something that would probably help him. She ran back home and went to go get it as Sonic pursued on with his exercise.

After a long while, he was still at it.

Sonic was panting slightly against the wall while still clapping and counting. "Hundred-eighty-nine… hundred-ninety…"

He looked up to the cliff and saw that it was right the side of his head. His arms were tired from being swayed back and forth to clap; he didn't know how much longer he could keep upright. There were no more hand holds to jump onto, so he jumped against the wall and latched on the very edge of the cliff's side. He wiggled his lower body, struggling to keep himself from dropping off the side of the cliff and pulling with all his upper body strength. He couldn't do it. He was stuck. He sighed and let himself sag until it became too close for comfort. He readied his back and arms, this was a risk that he taking here. He threw his feet upward and pulled with all his might, throwing his body for a spin and tumbling on the surface of the ground at the top.

He gasped and lay on the ground, glad he didn't just fall. He flipped his body over with his heavy arms so that he was facing up. Sonic pulled his arms together and clapped.

"Hundred-ninety one. Hundred-ninety two. Hundred-ninety three"

Amy was jogging up the trail with water bottles in her arms, making her way to Sonic.

"Hundred… ninety… nine…" He could feel his head pounding with blood, begging him to stop with the excessive energy use.

"Sonic! Hey I brought som-"

"TWO-HUNDRED!" Sonic exclaimed with both fists up. Amy saw his state and raised an eyebrow.

His fists dropped to the sides of his body and he lay there, chuckling to himself.

Amy walked over to the laughing corpse and crouched beside him before dropping the water bottles to the ground. "You wanted to count to two-hundred?"

"I… I donno" said Sonic in gasps

She sat down next to the tired out Sonic and picked up a water bottle. "Want some?" she shook the contents while staring at him.

Sonic nodded and opened his mouth slightly. Amy smiled while opening the bottle and tilting it into his face. "Ahghghgghg…" Sonic gurgled on the water that came into his mouth and sighed once it hit his stomach.

"Thanks… Amy" said Sonic

Amy looked around and, surprise, no one was around. She supposed that it was fine and stretched before plopping down with Sonic as he stared to the sky.

"Why the sudden interest in extreme exercises?"

"… I want to get stronger"

"This is a unique way to go about that"

Sonic sighed and closed his eyes. "I haven't been at my top game lately… and I wanted to do something about it"

"Still doesn't explain why you just climbed a super high cliff while clapping backwards and counting to two hundred"

"Maybe I wanted to climb a super high cliff while clapping backwards and counting to two hundred for fun, ya'know?"

"I sadly don't know the joy"

"You should. It's amazing"

"Amazing huh?"

Amy rolled over to look at Sonic and smirked. "Look at me"

Sonic frowned at the sky. She knew what she was getting at, but now he had to play it off like turning his head wasn't a chore. He clenched his teeth and composed himself as he turned his head to the side and smiled. "What's up?"

Amy giggled and turned back to the sky. "You look like you're in so much pain, it's hilarious"

He groaned and looked back to the sky. After some strain of course.

They watched a bird pass by the blue sky. Sonic and Amy were at high altitude so the winds blew by quite often, pushing around the air around them that gave off a cool feeling. It was relaxing. Sonic took in a whole lot of air and let it all out with one long huff. Sonic sat up and moved his shoulders around to loosen up the tension in his back and tasted the dryness in his mouth.

He grabbed for the water bottle in Amy's hand and popped it open. Amy looked over to him as he began chugging the whole bottle down. She looked back to the sky and closed her eyes. "This is nice"

"Yeah" Sonic tossed the bottle to the side while looking at his lap. He wondered how long it would take before he felt good enough to run again. Amy sat up aswell and turned her back to Sonic and scooted to him.

She pressed her back to his, and he sighed as he used her as a wall, and vise versa. He looked to the skies and cracked his neck to the sides. Amy held a hand to her chest while resting on his back. "Sonic?"

The fastest thing alive hummed in response. He knew she could feel the vibrations from their touching backs.

She smiled before looking ahead. "Break a leg"

He smirked and clenched his fist. "Thanks"

(…)

A week can move past you in a flash if you're busy. And for the fastest thing alive, you can count on him to feel like every day is an hour. He was on the same cliff that he was exhausted on at the beginning of the week workout. Sonic raised his fists to the air and inhaled a whole stomach full of air. He smiled as he opened his eyes to the rising sun far in the distance. And he let out a yell.

"YEAHHHHH!" he felt brand new and ready for action. Now he had to face whatever Eggman had been working on for the entire week. He had no idea what he would face, but he knew that it was gonna be big, it was gonna be hard, and he was gonna destroy it.

"I'm ready for you Doctor Eggman. Let's see what you pull out of your mustache this time!"

AN: And there you have it. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! I'm sorry that I haven't up to speed on my fanfic, just been super lazy for a while. But I get these random jump starts to just type away, so thanks to those I was able to start and finish this chapter in a few days.

See ya later!


End file.
